Various prior art devices have been employed to assist drivers and the like in preventing sleep such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,665; 3,863,245; 4,059,830, and 4,875,030.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing spaced handles arranged in a biased separating relationship, such that squeezing of the handles prevents actuation of the alarm and to this end, the instant invention addresses this need.